KNOCK ON YOUR GATE!
|image = |kanji = |rōmaji = |band = Ono Masatoshi |song number = 08 |starting episode = Episode 180: Gateway to the Sanctuary |ending episode = Episode 196: Vanguards |previous song = V-ROAD |next song = Break It! (to Cardfight!! Vanguard G) }} "KNOCK ON YOUR GATE!" is the eighth opening theme song of Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. It's also the second opening song used in the Season 4. It made its debut on episode 180. CD The CD containing "KNOCK ON YOUR GATE!" will be released July 16, 2014 with a promo card. It contains the following tracks: *1. KNOCK ON YOUR GATE! *2. 道に迷ったヒーロー *3. KNOCK ON YOUR GATE!　-Original Karaoke- *4. 道に迷ったヒーロー　-Original Karaoke- Appearing Characters *Toshiki Kai *Aichi Sendou *Misaki Tokura *Naoki Ishida *Kamui Katsuragi *Taishi Miwa *Olivier Gaillard *Philippe Neve *Ratie Curti *Raul Serra *Kourin Tatsunagi *Asaka Narumi *Ren Suzugamori *Tetsu Shinjou *Leon Soryu *Jillian Chen *Sharlene Chen Lyrics Kanji= ちがう！　 などもうしない もう げない。。。 どんな でもいい ひとりなんかじゃないから いつか　 できっと おう ついた は うな そうな もすんな どうしょうもなくなってしまうぜ の に ちて もあげないで を い らせるのかい？ はオートマチック うもんじゃない が く が だ！ こう！　もうもどれない を けばいい が っている け！　 の ちがう！　 などもうしない もう げない。。。 どんな でもいい ひとりなんかじゃないから いつか　 できっと おう ひとりで い むな ひとりで こうとすんな しょうもない いクセだぜ を われて を わされて っ に きてけるワケない すれ うように えないけど おなじ い がある もしも が をわすれても い すように け！　 の い と う に わされんな そんなもん じゃない らの じゃない そうさ いてるヒマはない は のカガミ だから…わかるんだ いのも いのもわかるんだ カッコつけんなよ ひとりになろうと…すんな こう！　もうもどれない を けばいい が っている け！　 の ちがう！　 などもうしない もう げない。。。 どんな でもいい ひとりなんかじゃないから いつか　 できっと おう |-| Rōmaji= Chigau! Zetsubou nado mou shinai Mou nigenai... Donna ashita demo ii Hitori nanka janai kara Itsuka Mirai de kitto aou Kizutsuita kotowa iu na Itasou na kao mo sunna Doushou mo naku natte shimau ze Jikuu no yami ni ochite Himei mo agenai de Taikutsu wo kai naraseru no kai? Yuuki wa OOTUMACHIKKU Mayou mo njanai Kimi ga muku hou ga mae da! Ikou! Mou modorenai michi wo ikeba ii Mirai ga matte iru Tatake! Kimi no GATE Chigau! Zetsubou nado mou shinai Mou nigenai... Donna ashita demo ii Hitori nanka janai kara Itsuka Mirai de kitto aou Hitori de shoi komuna Hitori de nakou to sunna Shoumonai warui KUSE daze Jiyuu wo ubawarete Fujiyuu wo kuwasarete Mattou ni ikitekeru wakenai Sure chigau you ni Aenai kedo Onaji omoi de ga aru Moshimo sekai ga yume wo wasuretemo Omoidasu you ni Tatake! Kimi no GATE Amai zetsubou to iu wana ni Madowasarenna Sonna mon mirai janai Bokura no mirai janai Sousa nageiteru HIMA wa nai Kimi wa boku no KAGAMI Dakara... wakarunda Kowai no mo tsurai no mo wakarunda KAKKO tsukennayo Hitori ni narou to... sunna Ikou! Mou modorenai michi wo ikeba ii Mirai ga matte iru Tatake! Kimi no GATE Chigau! Zetsubou nado mou shinai Mou nigenai... Donna ashita demo ii Hitori nanka janai kara Itsuka Mirai de kitto aou |-| English Translation= No! I won’t despair anymore, I won’t run away anymore… Any future is fine with me Because I’m not alone Someday, we’ll surely meet again Don’t say you were wounded Don’t make such a hurt face I was left with no choice Falling into the darkness of space-time I can’t even scream Can I contain my boredom? Courage is automatic, it’s nothing to be confused about Forward is whichever way you’re facing! Let's go! Down a path we can't turn back on anymore Where the future awaits Knock on your GATE! No! I won’t despair anymore, I won’t run away anymore… Any future is fine with me Because I’m not alone Someday, we’ll surely meet again Don’t carry the burden all alone Don’t do things all by yourself Don’t think like that, it’s a bad habit of yours Your freedom stolen away And your lips sealed You can’t possibly live properly like that Even if we can’t meet, as if missing each other passing by Our feelings are the same Even if the entire world forgets this dream I’ll remember, and Knock on your GATE! I was seduced by the trap of sweet despair But I don’t mind that Because that’s not our future A victor has no time to cry You're my mirror That’s why I understand What I fear, and what I’m bad at, I understand all of it Don’t make excuses Don’t isolate yourself Let's go! Down a path we can't turn back on anymore Where the future awaits Knock on your GATE! No! I won’t despair anymore, I won’t run away anymore… Any future is fine with me Because I’m not alone Someday, we’ll surely meet again |-| French Translation= C'est différent ! Désormais tu ne désespères plus, Tu ne fuis plus N'importe quel genre de lendemain est bon à prendre Car tu n'es plus seul. Un jour peut-être, tu rencontreras ce lointain avenir. Se faire blesser était une chose, Mais ton visage accablé a également changé Que faire, tu te rapproches trop près de la mort.. Tombé dans l'obscurité de l'espace-temps Incapable de crier, Pourras-tu apprivoiser l'ennui ? Le courage est automatique Ne te perds pas de vue si tu fais face à ton ancien chemin ! Allons-y ! Partons vers cette voie qui ne peut être reprise L'avenir nous attend Frappe ton PORTAIL ! C'est différent ! Désormais tu ne désespères plus, Tu ne fuis plus N'importe quel genre de lendemain est bon à prendre Car tu n'es plus seul. Un jour peut-être, tu rencontreras ce lointain avenir. Video File:Cardfight!! Vanguard Opening 8 (Legion Mate OP 2) - Knock on your Gate Lyrics File:Knock on your Gate - Masatoshi Ono (Cardfight!! Vanguard OP8) FULL HD